Kegelisahan Kelas 3-E
by Wako d'author
Summary: Kelas 3-E panik karena si duo maut diam-diaman sejak insiden Civil War. SPOILER ALERT!
**Disclaimer**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu punya Yuusei Matsui**

 **Saya cuma pengen bikin cerita lepas buat kesenangan sendiri aja.**

 **Warning : OOC, typo, spoiler**

Belakangan ini anak-anak kelas 3-E merasa gelisah. Bagaimana tidak? Kedua assassin andalan mereka terlihat lebih sering berjauhan sejak insiden perpecahan kelas yang lalu. Sepertinya kejadian baku hantam yang terjadi kemarin meninggalkan rasa tidak enak di antara Nagisa dan Karma. Meski pertarungan sengit antar dua kubu itu berakhir dengan damai, tetap saja si merah dan biru itu tampak enggan berbicara satu sama lain.

"Kalau begini terus, aku tidak tahan tahu!" Akhirnya uneg-uneg Sugino keluar juga setelah ditahannya beberapa hari ini. Rapat kelas yang diadakan Isogai secara sembunyi-sembunyi ini memang khusus membahas si duo maut itu (Tentu saja Nagisa dan Karma tak ikut serta). Maehara hanya menepuk pundak kawannya itu dengan prihatin. Habis, si penggila baseball itu kan' sehari-harinya main bareng Nagisa dan Karma.

"Aku juga! Melihat mereka diam-diaman begini, aku juga canggung kalau mau mengajak mereka bicara!" Kali ini Kayano yang angkat bicara. Suasana rapat menjadi heboh karena semua saling mengeluarkan keluhannya sampai Isogai selaku ketua kelas mentertibkan rapat.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa ada usul agar hubungan Nagisa dan Karma kembali seperti semula?" tanya Isogai dengan suara lantang. Nakamura mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, Nakamura-san?" Isogai sempat melihat seringaian di wajah gadis berambut kuning itu.

"Begini, kita buat Karma jatuh cinta dengan kecantikan Nagisa yang crossdress! Dengan begitu, tidak hanya berbaikan, hubungan mereka akan semakin dekat! Kalau perlu sampai tahap 'itu'!" jelas Nakamura berapi-api.

'Oi, kenapa jadi BL sih?' batin kelas 3-E frustasi. Isogai menghela nafas.

"Ada usul lain?"

"Film Sonic Ninja kesukaan mereka akan tayang di bioskop New York malam ini. Sensei akan membawa mereka ke sana. Bukannya persahabatan mereka dimulai karena sama-sama menyukai film itu? Bagaimana?"

"Benar juga. Itu ide yang bagus…" Isogai dan yang lain mangut-mangut. Ng?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Koro-sensei?!"

"Nyuyaaaaaaaaa! Sensei nggak boleh ikut ya? Ini kan misi agar kedua murid sensei baikan. Boleh ya? Ya?" seru gurita kuning itu panik, disusul dengan tembakan dan tusukan dari para murid.

"Masalahnya mereka bertengkar kan gara-gara kamu!" teriak anak-anak kelas 3-E frustasi.

"Tunggu dulu, teman-teman! Kurasa kita bisa memanfaatkan Koro-sensei!"

"Apa? Memanfaatkan katamu, Kurahashi?!" Koro-sensei baru mau protes sebelum akhirnya dipotong juga oleh gadis berambut ikal itu.

"Nah, Koro-sensei, jadi…"

 **Rencana 1**

"Baik anak-anak, silahkan diskusikan soal matematika itu dengan teman kalian ya. Sensei mau makan es krim di Italia dulu. Nurufufufufufu…" setelah Koro-sensei melesat pergi dengan kecepatan 20 mach nya, anak-anak kelas 3-E mulai mencari rekan yang bisa diajak diskusi. Tak lupa mata mereka mengawasi Karma dan Nagisa. Karma seperti biasa bersantai di kursinya, sedangkan Nagisa menatap rumus-rumus yang tertera di bukunya dengan serius.

"Soal-soal kali ini cukup sulit, ya, Nagisa-kun." Kataoka mencoba mengajak bicara Nagisa. Tugasnya dalam misi ini adalah memancing Nagisa.

 _"_ _Jadi, kita buat Karma mengajari Nagisa matematika. Koro-sensei membuat soal yang sulit, lalu Kataoka memancing Nagisa agar bertanya pada Karma!" jelas Kurahashi disambut dengan tatapan 'kenapa musti aku'.dari Kataoka._

 _"_ _Nurufufufufu, benar juga, hubungan mereka akan kembali seperti semula karena rasa ingin membantu dan terbantu ya!"_

"Iya, Kataoka. Tumben Koro-sensei memberi soal yang sulit begini." balas Nagisa. Manik birunya masih memindai buku kumpulan rumus dan sesekali mencocokkannya dengan soal. Kataoka melihat kesempatan emas.

"Kenapa tidak tanya pada Kar…"

"Oh, soal ini tak sesulit yang kubayangkan!" Nagisa menjetikkan jari seolah ia menciptakan sebuah penemuan yang spektakuler. Nagisa menoleh pada Kataoka dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Begini, Kataoka! Kita pakai rumus yang ini, lalu blablabla…"

 **Mission 1, failed.**

 **Rencana 2**

Isogai mengajak Nagisa dan Karma untuk berkunjung ke cafe tempatnya bekerja sambilan. Si merah dan biru itu setuju saja. Isogai sengaja membiarkan mereka duduk berdua saling berhadapan di pojokan. Tujuannya sih agar mereka saling bicara. Namun, kenyataannya, mereka hanya bicara seperlunya saja, setelah itu kembali diam-diaman. Nagisa sibuk dengan catatan kecilnya, sedangkan Karma sibuk dengan earphone-nya. Isogai keqi karena belum apa-apa rencananya gagal.

 **Mission 2, failed**

 **Rencana 3**

"Nagisa! Mau coba pudding di toko baru dekat stasiun, tidak? Katanya enak banget, lho!" teriak Kayano membuat Nagisa batal pulang. Nagisa tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju. Kayano hampir saja lupa tujuan semula mengajak Nagisa (blushing gara-gara senyum maut Nagisa) jika si surai merah tidak kebetulan lewat di depannya.

"Ah, Karma-kun!" Kayano melambaikan tangannya. "Mau ikut makan pudding enak?" Karma tampak berpikir sejenak. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk. " _Ii, yo_."

Kayano mulai sibuk memikirkan _timing_ yang tepat untuk menjalankan rencananya. Ia akan menumpahkan pudding ke baju Karma dan berpura-pura lupa membawa saputangan. Kemudian, Nagisa akan meminjamkan saputangannya pada Karma dan _Voila_! Mereka akan baikan lagi.

"Wuah, pudingnya benar-benar enak, ya!" seru Nagisa takjub. Kayano tersenyum bangga. Karma tetap sibuk menghabiskan pudding tanpa berkomentar, meski raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa pudding itu enak. Kayano kembali menyendokkan pudingnya. Ia baru akan memulai rencananya, namun terhenti setelah sesendok pudding melewati kerongkongannya. KAYANO NGGAK BISA MENGORBANKAN PUDINGNYA.

"Kayaaanooooooooo!" seluruh murid kelas 3-E yang mengintai menepuk jidatnya.

 **Mission 3, failed.**

"Apa nih, rencana kita gagal semua!" keluh Sugino sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya di bangkunya yang nyaman. Yang lain mengiyakan saja. Mereka benar-benar lelah.

"Mestinya kau tumpahkan saja pudingnya, Kayano…" Okano menyalahkan Kayano. Kayano mendelik.

"Nggak akan! Nggak akan pernah!" Gadis berambut hijau itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. "Koro-sensei juga, ngasi soalnya kegampangan!" Kayano balik menyalahkan Koro-sensei.

"Nyuyaaaaa…! Sekarang ini salahku?!" Koro-sensei pundung di pojokan. Isogai menghela nafas.

"Koro-sensei lupa kalau kemampuan akademik kami sudah meningkat karena pelajaran spesial saat persiapan tes UAS yang lalu. Sekarang lebih baik kita sudahi saja. Besok kita coba lagi." putus Isogai tegas. Yang lain mengangguk setuju. Mereka pun bersiap-siap pulang dari pertemuan rahasia yang diadakan di hutan itu.

Nagisa masuk ke ruang guru dengan tumpukan kardus di tangannya. Karasuma-sensei sudah menunggunya di meja pribadinya dan terlihat sibuk mengetik entah apa di laptopnya. Ia baru menoleh ketika Nagisa meletakkan kardus-kardus itu di dekat meja gurunya itu.

"Terimakasih. Maaf merepotkanmu, Nagisa-kun."

"Nggak apa-apa, Karasuma-sensei. Tapi kardus ini berisi apa?" tanya Nagisa penasaran.

"Pasokan peluru BB untuk kalian. Sepertinya kalian membutuhkannya lebih banyak lagi untuk membunuh monster kuning itu." sahut Karasuma sambil membuka satu kardus untuk mengecek isinya. Nagisa hanya meng-ooh ria tanda ia mengerti.

"Saya permisi dulu, sensei." pamit Nagisa. Baru melangkahkan kakinya satu langkah, Karasuma-sensei memanggilnya.

"Jaga hubungan baikmu dengan sahabatmu itu. Dia partnermu yang berharga kan?" Nagisa tertegun mendengar kata-kata Karasuma-sensei. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Karasuma-sensei. Anda tak perlu khawatir."

Setelah mengambil tasnya di kelas, Nagisa berjalan menuju locker sepatu. Manik biruya melebar melihat Karma melipat tangannya dan bersandar di depan locker sepatunya. Nagisa menghampirinya.

"Karma?"

"Yo, Nagisa." Karma melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum. "Mau pulang bareng?"

Langit berwarna jingga menunjukkan bahwa hari sudah senja. Namun, kedua insan itu sama sekali tidak mempercepat langkahnya untuk pulang. Keduanya enggan berpisah karena belum berbicara apa-apa sejak pulang sekolah tadi. Bukan apa-apa, mereka cukup bingung untuk memulai percakapannya dari mana.

"Akhir-akhir ini teman-teman kelihatan gelisah, ya?" akhirnya Karma memecah keheningan. Nagisa tertawa kecil.

"Aku tahu kau pura-pura tidak sadar dengan rencana mereka?"

"Heh, Nagisa juga kan. Aku hanya mengikuti alur saja. Lagipula melihat mereka panik begitu cukup menarik, lho. Apalagi Sugino." Karma terkekeh geli. Nagisa memutar bola matanya. 'Sial, anak ini justru menikmatinya' umpat Nagisa dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba langkah Karma berhenti. Nagisa memandang sahabatnya heran. Ia mengikuti arah pandang si surai merah itu. Matanya menangkap sebuah iklan film Sonic Ninja di TV yang dipajang di minimarket.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak kita berkenalan gara-gara film ini, ya." Karma memejamkan mata, mengingat masa lalu. Nagisa hanya diam ikut bernostalgia. Hatinya berdenyut mengingat kenangan pahit saat Karma menjauhinya tiba-tiba,

"Kau tahu, Nagisa. Aku sempat takut padamu." aku Karma. Nagisa terperanjat. Ia menatap Karma bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Alasannya sih rahasia." Karma tertawa kecil "Aku juga mengaku iri dengan kemampuanmu. Aku kesal dengan wajah polosmu seolah tak berdaya. Puncaknya saat aku mengajakmu berkelahi." Nagisa tertunduk mendengar kata-kata Karma. Ukh, pengakuannya itu kembali membuat hatinya sakit. Ia takut. Takut Karma menjauhinya lagi.

"Tapi, berkat perkelahian itu aku sadar. Setakut-takutya dan semarah-marahnya aku padamu, aku tidak akan bisa membenci Nagisa." Karma menghadap Nagisa, menatap surai biru yang masih menunduk. "Karena kita kan teman."

Manik biru Nagisa membulat. Ia mendongak mendapati Karma tersenyum lebar. Nagisa mati-matian menahan air di pelupuk matanya agar tidak jatuh. Sungguh, ia merasa sangat lega dan bahagia pada sore hari itu. Ia membalas senyuman Karma.

"Ya, kita teman. Sampai kapanpun."

"Hah, tahu-tahu mereka sudah baikan saja." Maehara mengomel. Saat ini anak-anak kelas 3-E sedang menguntit si merah dan biru itu karena penasaran.

"Bukannya memang itu keinginan kita, ya?" batin Okuda sweatdrop.

"Yah, setidaknya kita bisa lega sekarang, meskipun tidak ada rencana yang berhasil." Isogai menghela nafas lega, "Kita pulang sekarang, Koro-sensei?"

"Nurufufufufu… bukannya tidak berhasil, Isogai-kun. Ikatan persahabatan mereka memang sangat erat karena mereka merasa sangat cocok satu sama lain. Mereka punya rasa iri dan takut, namun sensei senang mereka bisa mengatasinya." Tentakel Koro-sensei menepuk pelan kepala Isogai. "Karma dan Nagisa bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri."

Isogai kembali melirik Nagisa dan Karma yang kembali berjalan. Ia tersenyum. Setidaknya kegelisahan mereka berakhir hari ini.

 **Yooo akhirnya fic ini selesai dengan tidak elitnya. Huhuhu saya senang sekaleee… Saya suka banget sama persahabatannya Nagisa dan Karma ini waktu baca chapter Civil War itu. Apalagi waktu mereka kerja sama lawan tentara pembunuh. Mereka tuh emang pasangan assassin paling top deh! Oh, iya, kalo di fic ini sih Karma nggak mau Nagisa tahu kalo dia takut sama Nagisa gara-gara ngerasain hawa pembunuhnya Nagisa waktu di restoran dulu. Yang baca manganya pasti tahulah.**

 **Review?**


End file.
